Seating assemblies typically include a seatback to support a back of an occupant in an upright sitting position and various reclined positions. Similar to other portions of a seating assembly, seatbacks are commonly designed to support an occupant in the upright sitting position upon acceleration, change in direction, and collision of the vehicle. Accordingly, seatbacks are substantially rigid and sizeable in construction.